


But I Was Huge In Japan

by Gildedmuse



Series: 12 Drunken Drabbles [6]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Drinking, Gen, Niche Fandom Fic, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Original Character, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: It's hard to take some drunk guy in the bar seriously when he class to have known THE Dr Horrible.





	But I Was Huge In Japan

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to LJ in 2009 as part of an attempt to do a "12 Days Of Fandom" challenge. Each of the 12 story is a different fandom but has a similar theme: Drinking]

**But I Was Huge In Japan!**

“I knew him!”  
  
Kyle slides away from the drunk bum. He can smell alcohol, but then he is in a bar. It could just be the general smell.  
  
Doesn’t matter, because the guy is definitely drunk. He keeps waving his hand at the picture hanging above the bar and saying nonsense like “I threw a car at his head.”  
  
“I slept with his girlfriend! Well, my girlfriend but he - oh, fuck.” Then the sound of vomiting, which was actually better than the talking.  
  
“Yeah, sure.” Because you can just go throwing cars at the ruler of freaking Australia, right?


End file.
